Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."


A/N: I own nothing. WILL SOMEONE WRITE A FLACK/AIDEN BESIDES ME, PLEASE?

* * *

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to prove and

It's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

-Lifehouse

Don had been awake for about two hours. Just lying in bed with Aiden wrapped in his arms, considerably smaller than she was yesterday. This would make sense, seeing as she'd just given birth to their first child. Don couldn't seem to get to sleep, no matter what he did. He was so tired he'd just fallen asleep in jeans. He sat up and pulled on a shirt, making his way to the room he knew he'd inevitably being going to. He ruffled his hair and yawned, padding down the hall in their small New York apartment. It was little, and not exactly the Ritz, but it was safe and close to work, but it was all theirs. Which was obviously nice.

Flack leaned on the doorway of the room, looking in. As a surprise for Aiden, he'd gotten a couple buddies from the station, and with permission from the building's owner, painted the room baby blue, and added a duck border, duck rug, duck bedding, everything. He grinned, feeling quite pleased with himself. He walked quietly across the room, being careful of the third floorboard (it squeaked), and stood over the little crib. His son lay in his crib, eyes closed to the world of dreams. His lips were puckered, and his black hair was all over the place. My God, he had a lot of it. His little fists were curled up, and he blinked his eyes open, as if sensing his father's presence in the room. His huge blue eyes stared up at Don for a minute, but then his face crinkled and turned purple, his mouth opening and letting out what could only be described as a squawk. Don grimaced, feeling instantly bad for waking the baby up.

He picked little Don up immediately, not wanting the baby to wake Aiden up, because she was way more tired than he was, and at least she had fallen asleep. He carried the baby into the living room, and paced around, trying to get the baby to go back to sleep. After about five minutes, the baby quieted down and fell back asleep. Don sat down on the couch and reached over to the side table for his cell phone. He dialed the number he always called. Even though he had two younger brothers, he always called his older sister.

"Hello?" Her calming voice came over the line. She had a mom voice.

"Hey Linda." He said groggily.

"Don? You okay? It's late. Is something wrong with the baby?" She asked, slightly worried.

"No. No. He's good. He's right here. He, uh, he wouldn't stop crying for a little bit though."

"He's a baby, Don."

"Yeah, but."

He was quiet for a second.

"But what?" She asked

"What am I gonna do, Linda?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a baby."

"I know Don. I was at the hospital yesterday."

"I'm gonna mess this up." His voice cracked a little

"Don. What do you mean?"

He looked at his sleeping baby, cradled in his arms. His little foot twitched in the ridiculous baseball socks Danny bought him.

"He's so little."

Linda was quiet on the other end of the line. Don continued, staring at his son the entire time.

"He's- he's brand new. He hasn't even been alive 48 hours yet. No one's ever hurt him or let him down. He doesn't even know that there are bad people in the world. All he knows is me and Aid. And really, he doesn't even know that."

Linda was quiet for a second.

"Don. I know you're probably scared right now. I was so scared when Kelsey was born. I was sure I was going to mess it up. And so far…..she's been so amazing. Even though she's only six. You only get to have them little for so long….and then they're coming home from first grade telling you that they've got a crush on Josh Clatsky and they're going to get married."

Don grinned over the line.

"Enjoy it, Don. Go get some sleep."

"Night Linda."

"Night Don, Love you."

"Love you too."

Don hung up, studying his baby. He carried him back into the nursery, and laid him back in the crib. He kissed little Don's forehead and went back to bed for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

A/N: God, I am just obsessed with babies lately, aren't I? 


End file.
